cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvinia
When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. History The Old Age (1390-1672) The current Republic of Dorvinia was once a divided land of four separate nations united only by their northerly and harsh location. The four nations fought bitterly over land and resources, but always maintained an outward image of peace and platitude. The Kingdom of Tromsovia, located in what is now Northern Dorvinia, was a monarchy and the wealthiest of the four lands. Dominated by the strategic fishing port of Halsberg, Tromsovia flourished. To its immediate south was the small and peaceful High Municipality of Naeve, bordered on all sides, but never entering into an amred conflict. It is because of her peacefulness and location that Naeve became the capital city of the future Dorvinian Republic. To the west, covering all of the Lofoten Islands was Doromor, a large but sparsely populated area known for its excellent marble unrivaled across the globe. The most well known territory was the Republic of Bryggeni, a land covered in prairies and pastures that was well suited for the cattle industry that dominated its economy. These lands were a paradoxical bunch, trading with one another while fighting over land, bitter feuds between their respective leaders with a common respect among their respective citizens. Relations were always under pressure, but in the end, all out war never came to fruition, as the nations could always find an amiable solution for everyone. Cattle and marble dominated the area’s industry, while Tromsovia’s high amount of technological research made it the powerhouse of industry. Naeve primarily focused on outside trade through its highly regarded diplomatic abilities. The War for Freedom (1672-1703) In 1672, a Tromsovian ambassador heard talks of an invasion from the north by the barbaric Fromi people from the west front of Hinterhyden. A diplomatic envoy was quickly dispatched to Tromsovia’s neighbors seeking aid and assistance. As Naeve fielded no army, they quickly agreed to reconnaissance and financial assistance, for they had long dealt with the uncivilized Fromi tribes. Doromor signed on days later and sent its small but highly efficient force to the Tromsovian frontlines. Talks broke down with Bryggeni, however, as the Bryggenites and their leaders felt they had little to lose. Little did they realize how close they would later be to losing everything. War broke out in December of 1672, and it was a harsh one. As the war staggered on for eight years, no side was making progress and all sides were losing resources and patience quickly. Eventually, in August of 1681, the Fromi army, massive though unorganized, broke through the frontlines and pushed into Tromsovia. Thousands perished in the battle. The capital city of Yioda was abandoned and hundreds of thousands fled into Naeve, Doromor and Bryggeni. With the Fromi army quickly approaching, the Governor of Naeve issued an unprecedented order, the city must be held, as no army had ever attacked the peaceful nation. The Fromi tribal cheiftans decided to push their armies to the west, to the border of Doromor. It was at this moment, in 1687, that the leaders of Bryggeni realized the danger of the Fromi army and quickly ordered their armies into position at the border and to aid Doromor and protect Naeve. Bitter fighting again broke out, but a mutual respect for another quickly grew into a deep friendship between the peoples of the three nations and their Tromsovian refugee brothers. A small uprising was initiated in Yioda to distract the Fromi army from the border. The Second Siege of Yioda lasted ten years, from 1689 to 1699, during which over twenty thousand of the four nation people died. With the Fromi tribes focused on Yioda, the combined forces of Doromor and Bryggeni surged north with one last push, decimating the Fromi people and pushing them back into the Hinterhyden, where the Fromi’s would be dealt with accordingly. The treaty of Naeve was signed between the Fromi lead Cheiftan and the leaders of the four different nations on September 7, 1703, still a beloved holiday in Dorvinia. The New Foundation (1703-1738) Once the war was over, the peoples of the four nations returned to their respective homelands, but a new idea was set in motion at the first annual Naeve Peace Conference in 1703, attended by the four leaders. King Leon XI of Tromsovia was so grateful to his neighbors and brothers that he suggested the creation of a common defense and protection pact between the four nations. The idea was a great success and was immediately ratified in all four nations. The newly created Confederacy of Dorvinia lasted until 1732, when Prime Minister Velora of Doromor threatened to withdraw from the confederacy unless the pact was renegotiated by the next Naeve Peace Conference in 1735. By the next conference in 1735, there was much doubt in the air, as many people were uncertain of the confederacy’s fate. Their fears were vanquished when the newly elected Prime Minister Guoma of Doromor stated that his people were determined in their desire for a stronger union between the nations, even going so far as to suggest a new single, republic be created, one with a central government. This was met with a giddy reluctance from the three other leaders, as they were uncertain their people would consent to an agreement that might extinguish their respective national identities and cultures. Guoma countered that the four nations had many similar characteristics and had fought side by side together only thirty-three years before, they were nearly brothers. His speech rallied the three other leaders. Now came the hard part, convincing the other three nations this proposal could work. The Tromsovian royalty, eternally grateful to the other three nations, consented on behalf of their people to the proposal, with one caveat, that the leader of this new republic be of a royal family, but who could be removed from office by a vote of the national senate every ten years. The Naeve people agreed, deciding that a monarchy was the most stable form of government, as long as it remained a slightly democratic country. The Bryggenites needed incentive, as always, their conservative nature precluded them from wholeheartedly signing on. The other nations reminded them that it was in their economic interest to join, as they would expand their trade tenfold. The fair minded Bryggenites finally agreed, but on the condition that the ruler go by the title of Norse Legund, in honor of their national hero and general of the War for Freedom, something to which all other nations were obliged to agree to. A Nation is Born (1738-Present) At the next conference in Naeve in 1738, the Constitution of the Republic of Dorvinia was signed by Prime Minister Guoma of Doromor, King Leon XIV of Tromsovia, Governor Hymion of Naeve and Chancellor Weshaus of Bryggeni. The nation would become a force in world trade, producing one tenth of overall marble production and a large share of the world’s cattle. The national senate and assembly would be housed in Naeve, with smaller assemblies located in the former capitals of the other three nations. Governor Hymion, the writer of the constitution and a highly respected figure, was promoted to the head of the royal line and given the title of Norse Legund Hymion. Guoma was made the Speaker of the Senate, Leon XIV became the Minister of the Foreign Affairs and Weshaus became the Viceroy of the state of Bryggeni. Dorvinia’s current leader Norse Legund Dybola is the offspring of Norse Legund Hymion and looks to lead Dorvinia into the future. Geography Dorvinia is located in the northern area of Scandinavia. The terrain is a temperate climate with plenty of rain and long, dark winters with short, bright summers, consistent with its Scandinavian location. The geography itself is composed of a wide variety of biospheres, with frozen tundra and glaciers to the north and rocky ocean shore. There are a large number of concentrated fjords in Dorvinia, a major tourist attraction, as these specific fjords are some of the longest, deepest and most scenic in the world. The Lofoten Islands, a rocky outcropping in the center of the country, is home to most of the shipping ports and marble quarries. The plains and pastures of the highlands to the south make cattle rearing a relatively easy chore. Government Executive Branch The executive branch of the Republic of Dorvinia is a partially democratic monarchy. The Norse Legund (Similar to King) is the first born of the royal family and is made Norse Legund by succession. The Norse Legund can be removed from office by a two-thirds vote of the National Senate, but this vote only occurs if a national referendum garners seventy percent of the popular vote. The Norse Legund is the commander of all armed forces, the head international diplomat, the signer of all legislation and the final arbiter of interstate disputes. The will of the people is bestowed by him. Legislative Branch The Dorvinian legislature is divided into two houses, each with very different responsibilities. The Assembly is responsible for proposing all domestic matters and procedures. The assembly also serves as the final judicial review of the nation, but the Senate must approve of all cases brought before the assembly, all other judicial matters are reserved to the independent states. Each assembly member is elected from a designated district. The assembly also nominates all senators for a national popular vote. The national senate is responsible for all international treaties and serves as a check on both the assembly and executive branch. All domestic matters are not required to be approved by the senate, however, all matters relating to financing the national defense are delegated to the senate. The politics of Dorvinia had been very stable for years and years. There have never been any political parties in Dorvinia, only blocs of people and elected officials who take a specific side on a specific issue. The Dorvinian constitution in fact bans all political parties and allows only these blocs, and the entire national political establishment is run on tax payer funds. Category:Nations Category:ODK Category:Nations of Europe